


Darling it's Better, Down where it's Wetter

by tentaclekitten



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Ursula has planned a little something extra for Ariel.





	Darling it's Better, Down where it's Wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelShadows/gifts).



A tentacle wrapped around one slender ankle, dragging Ariel back down into Ursula’s cave while Flotsam and Jetsam dragged Sebastian and Flounder away. “Not so fast, sweetcakes,” Ursula crooned. “I’m not quite done with you yet. Nothing is free here.”

Ariel opened her mouth to object, to argue that she’d paid the price already, but no sound came out. Didn’t that prove her point? She’d paid with her voice, had kept her side of the bargain. What more could Ursula want from her? Tentacles crept all over her body, caressing, pinching. She batted the tentacles away, but unlike before, Ursula didn’t back off in the slightest. 

Ursula smiled her wide smile, showing off her large, pale teeth. “You forgot that humans can’t breathe under water, didn’t you?” she asked. When Ariel’s eyes widened in realization, Ursula’s smirk grew even wider. “See, my dear? I did you a favour! I am truly a benefactress, anticipating your needs and wants before you even think them. I gave you a little extra - made your human body special, so you could not only breathe down here, but survive the pressure too! Silly child, without my interference, you’d never have lived long enough to reach the surface.” 

One of Ursula’s tentacles unhooked Ariel’s seashell bra with a quick flick. Ariel made a grab for it, but it was yanked away too fast for her to catch. Helpless, she covered her breasts with her arms, while dark, sneaking tentacles slid across her smooth skin. Tentacles curled around her ankles, dragging her new legs apart. A tentacle slithered up the inside of her thigh, making her twitch. These legs were sensitive! Ariel kicked helplessly, trying to simultaneously figure out how her legs worked and to get rid of Ursula’s creeping touches, but the witch only laughed at her feeble struggles. 

“I gave you a little something extra, so it’s only fair that you give me a little something extra,” Ursula explained, fingers caressing Ariel’s smooth throat. “It’s something you won’t ever miss. Merfolk don’t even have it! It’s a human thing, a silly little concept they have up there.” While she talked, Ursula stayed in constant motion, moving until she was behind the helpless Ariel, pressing close against the mermaid’s back. She curled her tentacles around Ariel’s wrists and dragged her hands apart, leaving Ariel’s sweet little tits unprotected. She cupped Ariel’s breasts with her palms and Ariel thrashed in her grip, trying to get away. Cackling, Ursula pushed the tentacle on Ariel’s thigh up, up until she reached her pussy. “Your virginity! The first touch to your pussy. Truly not worth much, isn’t it?” 

Ariel cried, helpless, confused and disgusted at the slimy touch of tentacles all over body. Ursula’s many tentacles held her securely and Ursula’s large, sneaky hands were all over her boobs, pinching, squeezing, caressing, until Ariel felt hot and cold, her body shivering with confusion. Every pinch of her nipples sent spikes of heat through her body, the heat pooling between her legs, which only confused her more. She’d never felt anything like that before and the rush of sensation was overwhelming. It only got worse when the tentacle between her legs flicked against _something_. A shockwave of pleasure crashed through her, nearly drowning her in feelings. How-? What-? Ariel gasped, only magic preventing her from getting water into her new lungs and drowning herself. 

“It’s your clit, my dear,” Ursula explained, “your little pearl! Your love button. No need to thank me, I’ll teach you how to come all for free. That’s how generous I am.” 

Nuzzling Ariel’s slender neck, Ursula continued to fondle her breasts, at the same time moving the tentacle between Ariel’s legs. Ariel cried out silently, body twitching at the pleasure rolling through her. She’s never felt anything like this before. Every pinch to her nipples caused flashes of pleasure to run through her body, while every rub of the tentacle against her clit set off fireworks behind her eyelids. How could something as creepy as this feel so good? 

Ariel quickly came, her new pussy clenching at nothing. If it hadn’t been for Ursula’s spell, she would have inhaled enough water to drown ten people. Ursula chuckled at how easy it had been to get Ariel off. Mermaids really were easy. She trailed her fingers down Ariel’s smooth stomach to her pussy and slipped two fingers inside, holding Ariel’s slender new legs apart with her tentacles. 

“Now don’t cry, we aren’t done yet,” she advised the captured mermaid princess. “It’s a good lesson for you. Who knows what the prince will do to you, my sweet? Any girl as pretty as you must expect this, you know.”

Ariel shook her head in denial - her prince would never, and besides, she liked the prince so his touch could never be as revolting as Ursula’s creeping tentacles. 

Cackling, Ursula curled her fingers inside Ariel’s virgin pussy, finger-fucking her. Ariel's insides were slick and wet, her new pussy producing natural lubricant in excess. Ursula made sure to gather some of Ariel's liquids in tiny jars - the fluids from a mermaid's magical pussy held enormous magical power, specifically because they were so rare and nearly impossible to get. In worth, they were second only to snake tears and unicorn semen. With the suckers on her tentacles, she worked Ariel’s pink little nipples over, and of course she pushed a tentacle into Ariel’s mouth too. Ariel’s eyes widened at the intrusion, but there was nothing she could do. Ursula shoved her tentacle down Ariel’s throat just to feel her thrash against her. It was fun to mouthfuck Triton's favourite daughter, and even more fun to finger her pussy. Mermaid tears weren't particularly rare, so the tentacle witch didn't bother gathering Ariel's tears as she fingerbanged her tight pussy. 

After a while, she pulled her fingers free and pushed a tentacle into Ariel’s tight virgin pussy instead. Ariel’s struggles intensified, but with six strong tentacles Ursula could have held a whale captive if she’d wanted to. One simple mermaid was no challenge for the power of her slippery tentacles. The suckers on her tentacle gathered up as much of the natural lubricant that Ariel's pussy was producing as they could. This left Ariel a bit dry, but every touch to her nipples and clit sent shivers of unwanted arousal through her body, which produced more and more fluid. 

Ursula inflated the tentacle pumping in and out of Ariel’s tight pussy slowly, until Ariel was stretched wide open. Silent cries were amusing enough, but not nearly as amusing as it would have been to hear Ariel cry out loud. Perhaps she should have raped her first and stolen her voice after? No matter. There were always more sweet, naive mermaids who could be molested and used. Swimming around the girl, Ursula moved Ariel up so that Ariel’s sweet pussy was right in front of her face. While she fucked her with her tentacle, she licked at Ariel’s sensitive clit. Every lick got a shiver and a soundless moan until Ariel came again. 

Nothing could stop Ursula, not Ariel’s feeble struggles, nor her friends, nor her tears. Ursula touched every single inch of Ariel’s skin, dragging her fingers and tentacles up and down the former mermaid’s sweet body. The suckers on her tentacles caressed and pinched Ariel’s nipples until they were pointy and sensitive. Amused, Ursula dragged Ariel around until Ariel’s sweet little tits were right in front of Ursula’s mouth.

She sucked one cute nipple into her mouth and teased at it with her tongue, working it over until Ariel was shivering with unwanted pleasure. A tentacle was violating Ariel’s tight pussy again, pleasuring her non-stop. Such a mess Ariel looked! Ursula chuckled at what Triton would say if he could see his favourite daughter now. Sweet, sweet revenge, yes indeed. 

A third orgasm shivered through Ariel and Ursula finally released her. There was still business to attend to, souls to capture. She pushed Ariel towards the hole in the roof of her cave and returned to her cauldron to prepare another spell. Flotsam and Jetsam finally let Sebastian and Flounder go, so the crab and the yellow fish grabbed Ariel’s hands and dragged her away to safety, bringing her to the ocean’s surface.


End file.
